Self-blood glucose monitoring has been shown to be efficacious and beneficial in Type 1 DM. However, the studies to date have not clearly shown this to be the case in Type 2 DM. The purpose of this study is to assess the impact of self-monitoring of blood glucose in Type 2 DM on glycemic control, serum lipids, weight, and quality of life.